


The boy who croaked twice

by Imaed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Study, Cursed Derek, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Lady Hawk, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Protective Derek, Raven Stiles Stilinski, Smart Stiles, Wolf Derek, and it's not a hawk either, even if technically it's not a lady, falcony, so the tag will change a lot, together but apart, wandering, writing as it come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter is right here, just waiting him on the saddle. There is no mistake who let it here. And even if there was, the cursive writting is really recognizable. It is from Stiles. And it is for him.</p><p>Or</p><p>The Lady Hawk AU except *spoiler* they won't kill the wicked witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sincerely yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vow of a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807580) by [Dexterous_Sinistrous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous). 



> Hi everyone, welcome to my new fiction !! I hope you will like this one too !!!
> 
> I'm definitely receiving many good wishes for my english writing I will keep going it then. Dn't worry if you also follow me on French I will update (eventually).
> 
> So this fic is a bit of character study, wander lust, awkward cuteness from my two favorites. I have actually no idea how it will go from now (I wrote the first three chapters today)
> 
> Updates will be pretty weird... maybe every week for a while. I will do my best though.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"My dear Derek,_

_I have ridden east._

_I know you would have want to kill the woman who cursed us, but I refuse to be powerless while you provoke your own demise. I will not let it happen. I talk with Father and Deaton, they say that nothing can be done for now. I know you doubt them, but please, trust my judgement above your revenge. The night is young still and the air is fresh. I will not be seized of my freedom._

_I am and always be yours but this is my choice. I resolve myself to this life of errancy with your other self, better that than living without you at all._

_Sincerely yours,_   
_Stiles Stilinski"_

The letter has obviously been creased and flattened many times. If the knight didn't know better he would suspect it was not prepared thoroughly. But Stiles had always act with a purpose.

The dawn welcomed him, tired and sore.

He wondered, for the first time, where the hell he was.

Since the enchantress had casted her curse on him and his beloved, he had been on the run, constantly alert and suspicious, surrounding her castle, looking for an opportunity to strike her and chop her head.

It seemed his companion took the cover of the night to change his plan. He heard the bird's croak just before it almost crashed on his arm, straightening itself at the last moment.

He offered a small piece of meat stashed in one of his coat's pocket. He had learned fast, even if the bird - the raven he reminded himself - had always returned, that to prevent his clothes from imminent destruction he would better spoil it.

It's so difficult associating the bird to his beloved. It shared nothing with him, not his unique beauty, nor his mind and the true punishment was to be so close to him yet so far away.

The knight petted the black bird chest and his fingers got becked for his effort. He cursed the ungrateful animal. It depressed him to think Stiles has to live by the same difficulties during the night.

But the truth is he knows nothing about falconry or even birds. It frustrated him to no end.

He breathed in and out, trying to calm his temper. Of course, it surprised the bird which just fly away, nicking his bare wrist in the process.

It was not its fault if he was in the middle of nowhere, if his horse was exhausted by what must have been a very long trek during the night (probably on purpose to make sure he would not go back the witch castle) and if the infuriating love of his life had decided to give up the idea of voiding the curse they were under. The fact that this bird IS the love of his life, didn't make it easier.

A menacing croak made him jumped. If the enchantress was trying to make a point she sorely succeed.

Stiles had always been abrasive, loud and heavily despised by the people he didn't respect. Which was a lot, considering. Derek had even been one of them, long time ago.

He had been associated with bad omens so many times, from the moment of his birth to his transformation.

What people forgot most of the time was how incredibly smart Stiles was. It only took Derek his entire family to burn alive in front of him to realise.

Derek sighted. He rolled his blanket and packed his belonging.

He could not afford to stay in the open like this. He charged as much as he could on the poor horse and resolve himself to walk.

'I will not be siezed of my freedom' had written Stiles. The 'again' was loud and clear.

Run away they would then; but first, he needed to sleep.

He was surprisingly not hungry, so there was always that.


	2. Yours, always

_"Stiles,_

_East it is._

_Please try not to ride all night long. I doubt the poor horse will survive a fortnight. I have left some food in the satchel, it should last for two or three days; then we will have to stop in a village. Do not camp in the middle of nowhere for it is dangerous and even if you have my counterpart as a companion I do not want to risk your safety._

_You will always be my priority and I will not deny you your freedom._

_I will not stop looking for a cure but you are, once again, right. I will not go after the witch, even if this act of abscond is beneath a knight._

_But I am a knight no more, am I?_

_Yours, always_   
_Derek"_

"My beautiful idiot" whispered Stiles. "What is the honour in dying for naught ?"

A shadow flanked him and he tried not to jump. One would think that having a wolf for companion would certainly slow most of his idiot worries about his safety. Well, if the ferocious animal could not deter an assailant, nothing would.

Himself, even knowing the beast was his by heart if not by mind, was nervous around him. Which... should not be a surprise. Even as a human being Derek had always been protective. Most of the time with reason.

Stiles often denied looking for trouble, it was because trouble used to find him.

For once, their predicament was not his fault. He tried not to think about the awful woman who ruined his life.

The young man looked into the satchel. There was indeed meat a fruits, enough for two human.

The wolf growled and he stared at it. There would never be enough to feed it. They would have to buy more. Or worst, hunt.

Derek was the one who knew how to do all that : hunt, fight, build a fire, survive in the wild or whatever knights learn. He had always been the most practical, as showed his answer. Sleep, food, safety there lied the three objectives of his beloved.

Stiles was more of a scholar himself. He was the one with a plan, he knew people and how to outsmart them, he knew politics and how to manage a castle, he knew books and was fascinated by any sort of knowledge.

Here, during the night, with no one to talk to or even observe, he felt lost with nothing but a horse and a beast.

He wondered for a while, staring at the wolf, what kind of animal the enchantress had change him into. Something representative, vulnerable, a rodent so easily killed... Or maybe she went with something more humiliating. He had been briefly her rival after all.

Was Derek embarrassed ? Was he just disappointed ? Or sad ? Or angry for his revenge ?

The wolf glared at his face like he was reproaching him something. Of course he was angry and sad, Stiles was too.

But most of all he was afraid.

The wolf, for it was his Derek during the day, was nothing but a wolf at night.

He was not afraid of him, of course not.

But a wild animal did not have any reason to stay with him. It could leave him for a hunt, for a smell... Hell, what if it left him for a mate ?

What would Stiles do then ? What if it decided it want its freedom too ? That he is hungry and the noble man can not provide for it ?

Stiles refused to sleep that night, he just could not. For if Derek wanted to stay with him the wolf would go farther and quicker on its own.

The canine stood up and trot toward him. There was a forest nearby (this was french ground there was always a forest nearby). They should go.

Where ?

The young man had no idea.


	3. With all of my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one, 
> 
> sorry for the delay but life has been quite engaging this days. 
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter !
> 
> Additional warning in the end note

_‘My dear Derek,_

_Your practicality has always been one of your most remarkable quality. Following your incredible line of thought I should tell you that money will soon become an issue._

_I did not eat all our provisions but your other half, even if not a glutton, needs its sustenance. We will need meat, and plenty of it. I am afraid we will have to stop at the next village and sell some of our belongings. And maybe buy more paper?_

_I must say I am surprised you agreed so readily with me (and of course I will not stop looking for a cure either, I intend to see your face again!)._

_The night is lonely without you, or anyone around. How is it to be your other self? Do you feel like dreaming? Do you remember anything at all?_

_With all of my love,_

_Stiles’_

Derek smiled. One does not simply stop such an inquisitive mind. Always curious of everything the world had to offer.

He had learnt so many stories when they had been together, listening to endless tales about the sky, the ocean and the ancient civilization. Now that he thought about it, he did not know what kind of animal Stiles had to bear as a companion. The bird was a rather small ward, easy to feed and to care for. Derek’s only fear was that the bird would fly too far away one day and would be shot of stoned without his protection.

Stiles’ companion seemed to be more imposing. Was he dangerous for the young man ? No, he could not imagine hurting his beloved in any form. Besides, the only thing that he remembered from his night, like all the previous one, was boredom, content and a slight bit of longing.

He read the letter all over again.

Money and meat. He had thought about the money of course but dismissed it, used to Stiles wealth. Technically, his father’s. But if they had to buy more than the necessary, it would become a problem sooner than later.

The bird crooned, way beyond his reach.

He looked up and watched it fly, free of all worry. They would have to find a job then. Somewhere where magic would not be too much of a problem. They didn’t need to have fanatics after them. The sheets were obviously a luxury but… it was not negotiable. He would need it, his love’s smart words, to tether himself to this new life. Not falling slowly mad.

Ever since his family died, Stiles had been his only friend. His love had many acquaintances of course, but he was different among them: wilder, sharper.

There was movement behind his back. In a blink of an eye, he had his dagger out, ready to be throw. Except the crow was already on it, killed the rabbit with a precise claw.

It was a good omens. The bird would be useful to catch small games and hunting could resolve some of their meat issues.

He approached a hand toward the bird’s tail, covering the dead animal, but it croaked louder, more aggressively against him. Derek tried again but his fingers were picked for all his effort.

"You can not eat this all yourself !" shouted Derek.

The bird shook its wings, and grinded its beak, effectively pushing back its companion.

"You can’t have it ALL, you STUPID bird !" he shouted again.

The animal croaked back, then stared unhappily at the knight. Suddenly it disappeared, flying away toward the horizon.

Derek let a distressed whine out, for an excruciating moment he thought he had frightened the animal, making him flee. He waited for long minutes until the raven circled around and came back, landing just out of his reach.

Suddenly the anger, the fear, the desperation was too much and the knight caved under it, sitting brutally.

He could do nothing, fix nothing and for the first time in a very long time he was alone.

His breath was short and his eyes, even closed, were unsuccessful at keeping his tears in. A flapping sound and a small nip on his knee made him raise his head.

The bird was waiting, watching him with its very smart eyes. And maybe Derek was projecting, but for a small moment it was looking like it tried to comfort him.

"I am sorry" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a panic attack (not graphic)  
> Mention of someone being overwhelmed by a situation


	4. Your knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues, the night is still deep, even more when you can not go anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for all your comments I'm so happy this little story was well recieved.   
> I'm kinda trying to write in advance so I can post more often but it's not exactly going the way want so... sorry for the delay. But if you know me a bit, yu know it's business as usual...
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter :)

_Stiles,_

_It is a relief you find an interest in this curse, like one of your never ending mystery._

_I woke up thinking about you, missing your voice the most out of everything else. My night was untroubled. My only memories are more like dreams, old and faded, but I suppose it is the same to you._

_Did I ever told you my family had an estate close to Germany? We could rest here for a while, plan the next steps of our journey. You would have plenty of paper._

_Your Knight,_

_Derek_

Stiles frowned in front of the letter. Derek had always been more at ease with action and fact than words, but even for him this was short and almost cold. Had something happened during the day?

 

He tried to remember by himself but the only certainty in his mind was that he was tired. Sleeping during the day was difficult he supposed, but it frustrated him to no end to spend all his time as a human too exhausted to do anything more than lie down and sleep or risking falling from his equally exhausted horse.

 

He surely could not end his life this way. They would have to find a solution. And soon. The wolf did not seem to share his concerned though, asleep as it was.

 

Stiles stared venomously to the bland stew hanging on top of his fire. Of course, being the son of a known noble man had not exactly prepared him to a life in the wilderness. He had no experience in hunting or even orientation, having never travelled alone before.

 

Going to the Hale estate would provide him with relief on his dire situation. But would it be the best maneuver for both of them? It was currently tend by Derek’s uncle, and the last they had saw each other, they had not part in the best condition. He, after all, had tried to kill his own sister and niece to be the first in line for the next succession. Of course, it had happened the night before a giant fire had decimated all the family, including his own wife and unborned son. The charges had been dropped. It did not mean Derek’s uncle would be delighted to see them.

 

So either Derek did not remember about the situation, which was very insulting on his fiance’s capacity, either he did not care, and this was a worrying thought.

 

His knight was brave, stubborn, and had a poor sense of self confidence. Most of the time, it was not worth mentioning. In dire situation though, he could take the most unreasonable decisions. Being curse forever to ever see each other was probably one of those dire situations.

 

The wolf growled in its sleep. He petted his head carefully, trying not to wake it.

 

Everything was still so new, only a fortnight ago they had been laughing at Stiles’ poor results during his sword lessons.

 

The castellan had genuinely thought they could reverse the curse, at first. After long nights of reflection, the only evidence that came to him was that the witch was enjoying it, and no closer to tell them how to stop it. Her aim had been to watch them despair, to show them that now, their love was void. It was logical then, to leave. By removing themselves of her influence they could at least frustrate her. She had wanted Derek to beg for her mercy, and offered it at the highest price.

 

Stiles could not accept that. The same way he could not accept seeing his beloved in his uncle’s home, constantly under his influence, trying to shapeshifted his mind.

 

He would not accept knowing how guilty Derek felt about everything that happened and not being able to tell how much an idiot he was.

 

He buried his face on the wolf fur and tried not to let the anger clouding his judgement.

 

The animal only wimped to the assault, not even feeling threatened.

 

Derek was right. Things were different now. It did not mean it could not get worse.

 

He closed his eyes, crawled closer to the canine and thought about a better plan.

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to name the chapter after the signature of the letters, if you have an idea for the next one... I'm all hears :)
> 
> Be aware it is supposed to be a medieval AU though


End file.
